¿Le temes… a los truenos?
by PatoPepito
Summary: Una tranquila noche de videojuegos, ¿Qué mejor que aquello? Tal vez un repentino cambio de clima evite que Spencer pueda conciliar el sueño luego de jugar con su amigo; pero tal vez obtenga algo mejor.


Es el primer fic que escribo así si tengan piedad ¿vale?  
>Cualquier persona que tenga una crítica, la aceptaré con mucho gusto.<p>

**Disclaimer: Dude, That's My Ghost! ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**¿Le temes… a los truenos?**

Una noche bastante alborotada llovía con gran intensidad pero ya todo el mundo dormía profundamente, pero con un par de excepciones, Spencer y Billy aun seguían despiertos, jugando en la consola.

-Muy bien todo por hoy al menos para mí, me iré a dormir Billy- decía el castaño mientras dejaba el mando en el sofá de la habitación y se largaba hasta la cama.

-está bien broamigo, aunque para mañana tu ya no tendrás el record de puntuación – decía el fantasma traviesamente sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

-claro, sigue intentando Billy…- con una leve y adormilada sonrisa el castaño.

Una fugaz luz lleno de sobremanera la habitación, al parecer la luz se había ido junto con la electricidad, dando paso a un estruendoso sonido. Se escucho que uno de los mandos cayó sin el menor cuidado al suelo. Spencer podía sentir un frio recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal, pero no se sorprendió ni se inmuto, el fantasma estaba enrollado en el cuerpo del castaño dejándolo inmovilizado además de el fantasma estar constantemente temblando de miedo.

-Billy, quítate de encima, solo han sido cosas pequeñas y quiero dormir- parloteaba Spencer tratando de zafarse del amarre del fantasma.  
>-crees… q- que esas cosas me a- asustan, estamos hablando de mi, el gran Billy Joe Cobra el más rudo de todos los rudos, y el más sexy.- decía el fantasma ya flotando más tranquilo y despegado del castaño.<br>-yo creo que es un ambiente perfecto para hacer una película de Horror.- decía maléficamente Spencer y de casualidad la palabra "horror" llego acompañada de un gran rayo y ruidoso trueno lo que hiso que ahora el fantasma se enredaba por debajo de la camiseta del castaño.

-Billy no te pases, se que estas cosas te asustan pero no que quieras pasar de listo otra vez- decía en tono de demanda y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas recordando la última vez que el fantasma se asusto excesivamente.

-no es mi culpa que el señorito cineasta tuviera la genial idea de ver una peli de terror y que te despertara cada 3 minutos, por cada sonido extraño para asegurarme de que no estabas poseído por alguna cosa rara toda babosa, llena de tentáculos y cientos de ojos- se excusaba el fantasma.

-pero la forma en la que me despertabas no era la más apropiada Billy- sonrojando un poco al fantasma con sus palabras.

-si claro, culpen a la estrella, pero muy lindo seria si Malory te despertara de un abraso repentino, ¿no, bro?- Spencer suspiro, casi parecía que a Billy le daban ataques de celos y todo con Malory, simplemente el castaño no lograba comprender a su amigo.

-Está bien, esa vez fue mi culpa, pero ahora son solo rayos, no hay nada que temer, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo un fantasma puede ser tan asustadizo? Digo, son solo luces que a mi parecer son bastante llamativas – decía relajadamente sin importarle la futura respuesta, ya que solo deseaba ir a dormir.

-no son los ray…- otra vez ese sonido tenebroso lleno la habitación haciendo que Billy se aferrara aun más al cuerpo de su primo. Temblando como nunca y con la cara levemente sonrojada por notar que está por debajo de la camiseta del castaño.

-¿te asustan… los truenos?- el castaño miraba entre asombrado y comprensivo al fantasma que se acurrucaba entre su cuello, apretando sus parpados, creyendo que serviría de algo, mientras se limitaba a asentir a la pregunta del moreno.

Spencer aun con Billy a cuestas se acerco a la ventana para observar la tormenta, sería una larga noche, no parecía que el clima fuese a cambiar muy pronto, y si quería dormir necesitaba buscar una solución pero de inmediato. Cerro las cortinas, no sería bueno que el fantasma siguiera asustándose más, o no se lo podría quitar de encima. Se sentó en su cama esperando que Billy se le quitara, pero cada vez que el fantasma se relajaba y comenzaba a soltar al moreno de su amarre se volvía a escuchar ese estruendo que a Spencer lo traía como a un loco.

Spencer podía sentir claramente los acelerados latidos de su amigo, y eso era extraño, porque el… el es un fantasma, pero poco le importaba, si tenía que ver con Billy nada podía ser normal o tener lógica. Acaricio su cabeza tratando de que el fantasma se relajara, aun si es un fantasma al castaño le encantaba acariciar el cabello de su amigo, lo relajaba, le gustaba esa sensación en su mano, pero estaba bastante claro que a Billy le encantaba mantener su imagen y odiaba que lo despeinaran y como este no quito la mano de su cabeza lo tomo como una aprobación y continuo despeinando a su amigo.

En ese momento Billy se sentía seguro, a pesar de ser la mayoría del tiempo el dominante de aquella amistad, no le importaba parecer débil ante el castaño porque sabía que este lo comprendería, sentir la mano de Spencer en su cabeza era el mismísimo cielo, ese suave vaivén que alborotaba sus cabellos era lo que en su vida llena de fama y lujos nunca logro obtener.  
>El miedo se disipaba, pero Billy no quería alejarse del moreno, sentía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que temía que se le escapara por la boca o que Spencer lo notara, aun se mantenía acurrucado en el cuello de este, no quería que Spencer lo viera sonrojado, no era su fuerte dar explicaciones.<p>

Spencer sintió los latidos de su amigo ya más serenos, paso por su mente que el mayor es Billy, pero parecía un niño de esa forma y que él era el menor y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse sentado solamente acariciando al fantasma.

-¿Billy? ¿Estás despierto?- Billy se exalto, podría hacerse el dormido y quedarse toda la noche aferrado al moreno y claro que quería hacer eso, por lo que no contesto, pero lo que no vio venir fue que su corazón lo delato, el moreno sintió otra vez los latidos acelerados de su amigo, pero ya los truenos no eran tan seguidos y ya llevaba un tiempo que la habitación estaba inundada en un silencio absoluto, salvo las respiraciones de ambos chicos.

-Sabes que mañana tengo clases, y sé que no estás dormido-

El fantasma se maldecía mentalmente, se alejo un poco solo para poder mirar a su amigo a la cara, que tenía una sonrisa de lado cargada de ternura.

Se soltaron, pero aun así Billy se sentó junto a Spencer en la cama con la cabeza gacha, su corazón aun latía, por lo que él se sentía como una pasiva sentimental, no es que le desagradara de idea, pero le encantaba mantener apariencias.

Los chicos no hablaban, era un silencio un tanto incomodo, y cada uno metido en su propio mundo mágico de la imaginación, el fantasma se sentía totalmente idiota, no quería que su amigo malinterpretara las cosas, o tal vez un poquito sí, pero no quería meter las patas, no quería que el otro se asqueara de su existencia. El moreno solo pensaba en una manera simple de poder irse a dormir, no le molestaban en absoluto las acciones de Billy, no es como si se acostumbrara algún día a ellas, pero las toleraba solo por una pequeña e insignificante razón, o al menos para él lo era, posiblemente el fantasma le atraía en más de algún modo, tal vez no lo negaba pero si le lo callaba. Y el notaba a Leguas que el fantasma sentía lo mismo, y a veces solía aprovecharse de las situaciones. Y tal vez ahora tenía una idea en mente que lo tendría durmiendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Billy?-el moreno se disponía a hablar, tenia cara de un niño que esta a punto de cometer una travesura.

El nombrado levanto la cabeza, miro fijamente la cara de quien lo acababa de nombrar, conocía esa cara, su amigo algo tenía planeado y tal vez la broma fuera para él, alzó una ceja en forma de interrogación y el moreno decidió soltar la bomba.

_¿Yo te gusto?_

Al fantasma se le fueron los colores a la cabeza, no es como si se sonrojara al rojo vivo, pero si se notaba que estaba sonrojado, y bastante.  
>-p-p-p-p- el fantasma solo tartamudeaba, ahora flotando nerviosamente en frente de su bro, no podía soltar palabra coherente en frente del moreno, Claro que le gustaba, pero tampoco se lo iba a gritar en la cara lanzándose a sus brazos o algo así, pero quería, solo tenía miedo.<p>

Spencer solo miraba a su compañero, se veía lindo, obviamente, pero no tenía tiempo para cursilerías, tomo rápidamente la manga de la chaqueta de Cobra y lo acerco de tal manera que pudo darle un cálido beso en los labios, se sentían fríos, ausentes, pero sobre todo, se sentían como el paraíso en el infierno.

El otro no tardo en corresponder de la misma manera, en un principio pensó en ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? Trato débilmente de separarse del moreno, quería saber la razón de sus acciones pero el término del contacto nunca sucedió, es más el moreno poso sus manos sobre su cabeza profundizando más el beso.

El beso era suave, tierno por así decirlo, el fantasma ya más confiado de lo que podía hacer y lo que no, mordió delicadamente el labio inferior del otro, Spencer capto la señal abriendo un poco su boca, aquel beso fue toda una aventura en la cavidad bucal del otro además se estaba prolongando bastante, y entre juegos y mordidas a Cobra se le escapó un leve gemido de sus azules labios, lo que lo sorprende y se separa al instante, dándose la vuelta esperando que Spency no haya escuchado nada.

_-Buenas noches Billy-_

Spencer se tapa rápidamente y cierra los ojos, sabe que en estos momentos su mejor amigo esta demasiado impactado por así decirlo como para que lo moleste, aunque le hubiese encantado jugar un poco más con Billy, y no necesariamente al videojuego de hace un rato pero seguía con la lata de las clases. Ya aprovecharía otra ocasión con más tiempo y agradecía de manera exagerada a su milagroso autocontrol.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez qué hubiese pasado si esta historia tuviera lugar un día viernes por la noche.


End file.
